


Daddy's Boy

by sweeney_spaceboii



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Bad Writing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Ryatt - Freeform, Smut, SuperMega - Freeform, oh gee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeney_spaceboii/pseuds/sweeney_spaceboii
Summary: The funne men from supermega fuck.This is.. not my best. There is smut, really badly written smut.





	Daddy's Boy

Matt and Ryan just finished filming a video, it ended like every other one. Though Ryan had something else but ending in his mind. He was thinking about their last night together. It sent shivers down his spine and he stared at Matt as he stood, absently nodding.  
“Ryan! Are you even listening?” Matt whined and crossed his arms. Ryan bit his lip, eyeing Matt’s figure.  
“Not really.. I have something else on my mind, baby boy~” He purred as he stood and stepped closer to Matt.  
Matt’s face went red and he looked away nervously. “Ryan..”  
Ryan forced Matt down onto the couch. Matt watched Ryan nervously, letting out a small whimper. “That’s not my name, baby. Try again.”  
“Daddy..” Matt mumbled shyly as Ryan sat beside him and pulled him onto his lap.  
“What was that? I couldn’t hear you.” He kissed Matt’s neck, loving the way the other shook in anticipation.  
“Daddy,” Matt moaned softly as Ryan bit down, beginning to suck the spot. “Oh fuck- daddy please..”  
“Patient baby boy.. Let daddy finish.” He growled dominantly, one hand trailing down to Matt’s ass.  
Matt whined loud enough for Ryan to hear. He gasped as the other’s hand swatted his ass and arched his back.  
“What did I say?”  
“Daddy, I want you now!” Matt moaned and tugged at Ryan’s hair slightly.  
“Don’t be a brat,” Ryan smirked into the skin on Matt’s neck, “Brats don’t get what they want.”  
Matt went silent as Ryan chuckled and began to pull his shirt off. He helped a little bit, watching as Ryan toyed with his nipples. Matt arched into his touch, moaning at every little sensation.  
“Daddy, daddy.. Please?”  
“Be patient,” Ryan pinched his nipple lightly, watching as Matt jumped a little.  
After a few more minutes of teasing, Ryan got Matt to his knees. “Baby boy, look how hard you’ve gotten daddy.”  
Matt watched with wide eyes as Ryan pulled his cock out. He submissively opened his mouth. “Daddy..”  
“Go ahead, suck me.” He put his hand in Matt’s hair and pulled him a little closer.  
Matt began to take Ryan in, moaning around his cock. He always loved when Ryan had him on his knees to suck him.  
Within ten minutes of starting, Matt was pulled off and bent over the couch. Ryan pulled the other’s pants down and teased Matt’s hole.  
“Do you need lube, baby boy?” Ryan purred as he put the tip of his finger in. Matt moaned and shook his head.  
“No daddy, I’ll be fine,” he pushed himself back onto Ryan’s finger, moaning.  
Ryan began to finger Matt open, getting him prepped for his cock. It took a little longer, but damn it was worth it. Ryan sank his cock into Matt, grunting softly and leaning over the taller male.  
“Fuck, you’re still so tight,” Ryan groaned in Matt’s ear, watching him moan like a little slut.  
“Daddy… please..” Matt begged after getting used to his size, pushing back against him.  
Ryan smirked and began to pound into his partner. He pushed it for as long as he could. It lasted eight minutes, which had Matt beyond satisfied. Ryan finished inside Matt, groaning and slowly pulling out.  
“Ry, I love you.” Matt panted and fell onto Ryan’s lap as he sat.  
“Daddy loves his baby boy,” Ryan teased and ran his hand through Matt’s hair.  
“Shut up, asshole.”  
“Love you~”

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride. I hate myself and this. I hope you guys enjoyed?


End file.
